All Your Ramen!
by Achica Kusanagi
Summary: What happens when Kagome leaves a hot,steaming bowl of ramen infront of the Ramen-Lover,InuYasha?And for fifteen minutes!
1. The Mess Begins!

**Kirune:** Disclaimer!THE SLACKER THAT IS THE AUTHORESS DOES NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN INUYASHA!AND GOOD GOD BELOVED I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THE DAMN HOMEWORK!!!!!throws confetti  
**Achica:**Uh-huh..only cuz I'm sick you idiot..-continues to play with her hamster-

* * *

**All Your Ramen!  
**  
InuYasha sat in Kagome's home,mindlessly playing with her fat**(me:yet so adorable I could die...)**cat,Buyo.He stretched his arms in all directions,causing the cat to yowl and hiss.The hanyou laughed in response and continued his little game.  
Soon,a very,very familiar smell drifted to his sensitive nose.InuYasha's amber eyes widened and drool threatened to escape his mouth.  
"InuYasha!"Kagome called,opening the sliding door leading to her dining room.In her hands was a bowl of something steaming hot.  
"MY LOVE!"InuYasha cried,dropping the cat and taking a leap toward the schoolgirl.Kagome blinked,blushed,and shrieked angrily as clawed hands swiped for the ramen.  
The dog whimpered in failure as the ramen was hid behind Kagome's back,and a threat of a 'sit'ing was hanging in the air.He sat like a househould dog was and pouted.With the adorable puppy dog eyes and all."But Kagome..I want the ramen!".  
"I have another bowl cooking for myself.And I..uh..want us to eat together!So..,"She paused looking at the clock,"In fifteen minutes,I'll come back and we'll eat together!How does that sound?"She said happily,ignoring his stammers of protest.She placed the bowl on the table and walked from the room.  
InuYasha snickered sinisterly and closed in on his 'prey.  
Instantly Kagome's head appeared in the doorway."SIT!"She commanded and the hanyou's face plumetted into the carpet."I told you we were eating TO-GETH-ER!God you so stubborn!"She fumed."If I come back and that ramen has been touched YOU'RE GONNA GET IT INUYASHA!".  
Kagome turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.  
  
InuYasha grumbled,waiting for the effects of the sit to wear off."Dammit Kagome!"He grumbled,tapping his claws on the floor.  
Instanly,an idea struck him."I know!I can do something to take my mind off the food!".  
He triumphantly hopped to his feet and began to search for something to do.Phonebooks,address books,manga,magazine,etc. went flying over his shoulder as InuYasha searched for something to occupy himself with."Aha!I know how to work this thing!"He said happily.  
The dog hanyou tugged out a boombox from the cabinet and placed it on the corner of the table opposite of the ramen."Now lemme see..".  
InuYasha poked the 'ON' button and grinned proudly as people's voices escaped the modern machine.He poked and prodded until a metallic -click- was heard.He had turned on the tape player.  
An english singer's voice filled the room.  
InuYasha felt his foot start tapping to the tune of the lady's song.He bobbed his head from side to side until finally,he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Jumping to his feet,he grabbed the remote and belted out:  
  
_"You make me wanna la la in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid_

_When I meet you at the door _

_I'm like an alley cat _

_Drink the milk up, I want more!_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You can meet me on an aero-plane _

_Or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boomerang _

_I'll come back and beat you up!!!  
  
Oh, I have waited here for you _

_Dont, keep me waiting!!!  
  
You make me wanna la la _

_in the kitchen on the floor _

_I'll be a french maid_

_When I meet you at the door _

_I'm like an alley cat _

_Drink the milk up, I want more _

_You make me wanna,you make me wanna...SCREAM!!!!"_  
**(me:god bless his Ashlee Simpson loving soul! XD)**  
  
InuYasha continued singing the song until it ended and flopped back into his chair.He chuckled and turned off the boombox.  
"Now I don't have anything to do again!"He grumbled,shoving his arms into the sleeves of his haori(me:kimono..thingie)  
Once again,the ominous scent of the ramen caught his nose and his eyes traveled over to the tasty bowel of noodles.  
"NO!I WILL NOT FALL INTO TEMPTATION!"InuYasha yelled,pulling on his ears.  
'I know..I know..I've gotta think..think of something else!',he thought."Yeah!That'll do!"He said aloud.  
At the moment,Buyo walked into the room with Souta's Samurai action figure in his mouth.InuYasha's face broke into a crazed grin.  
"I KNOW!"He shrieked,causing the poor kitty to bolt from the room,"SAMURAI KITTY!".  
"Sa..mu..rai..Kitty!Sa..mu..rai..KITTY!"InuYasha sung."Oh..look at it!The Samurai Kitty!Gotta love the FAT SA..MU..RAI..KITTY-CAT!"  
  
He continued with his happy little theme song.

* * *

**Achica:**Ah..so this is what happens to poor Inu-chan when deprived of the ramen..DAMN YOU KAGOME!-burns a voodoo doll-.Ehe..sorry about that.Anyway,R and R if you will!  
I'm putting up the second chapter when I feel like it(meaning when I figure out how to use this thing..-.-'').Flames will be used to make smores and cook my beloved Ramen for me and Inu-chan!Ja! 


	2. Uhoh Kagome's gonna be angry!

**Kirune:**Gosh...do I REALLY have to read this AGAIN?  
**Achica:** DO IT...or else I'll sell you off for money when I'm sued.I'm sure tons of people would want YOUR hair.  
**Kirune:** -pales-FINE FINE!My loving,adoring,BEAUTIFUL master does not own any of the characters in this fic!

* * *

**All Your Ramen! Chap.2!**  
  
The room rung in silence of his random outburst as InuYasha sat,slumped in the chair.His hands kept twitching in the direction of the ramen. "Kagome!This is TORTURE!!!"he whined,banging his head on the table.  
Feeling he abused his aching head enough,he went back to staring into space.He even found himself humming his song again."Sa..mu..rai..Kitty.."He mumbled,before drifting deep into a ramen filled sleep.  
  
**_Meanwhile....  
_**  
Kagome hummed alittle tune as she stirred the cooking ramen.There was only about five mintures until she could go in to share the meal with InuYasha.  
She smiled and sat herself up on the counter.The blackhaired girl stared at her kitty slippers until her eyes went fuzzy.  
She hopped down and tiptoed to the door to check on the hanyou.  
"Aww.."Kagome sighed.InuYasha was slumped back in his chair,his face reflected that of an innocent child.It took all she had not to run in there and maybe move the bangs out of his eyes.  
Shaking her head,Kagome turned back to the kitchen.The faster the ramen cooked the better.  
  
**(Me: OK..now...InuYasha's gonna kinda lose it now.Um..if that offends you..sorry.But this IS what you get when you deprive someone of their favorite thing..or am I just different?)**  
  
"InuYasha...."  
The dog shot up in his seat."Huh?!".His ears turned in each direction,searching for the source of the noise.  
"Your hungry,aren't you?"The disembodied voice came again.  
"What the hell does it matter to YOU?"InuYasha barked,jumping to his feet and knocking his chair backwards.  
  
The voice chuckled.It sounded close by."Look,stupid.I'm sitting riiiiight infront of you.Don't tell me your blind now?"  
InuYasha blinked and looked around.'What is this dude talking about?'he thought,taking a sniff of the air,just in case.The only thing he smelled was the ramen.  
"Oh c'mon!Your looking STRAIGHT.AT.ME!!"  
"YOU!"The dog exclaimed,pointing a clawed finger at the ramen bowl."WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU POSSESS MY RAMEN?!!!!"  
  
The Ramen 'ghost' laughed."Possessed?Oh no.Possessed is YOU singing a song about a fricking cat,you moron!"  
"But..your just a talking bowl of noodles..."  
"I get that alot.But,someday...someday very VERY soon,I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!MUHAHAHAHA!".  
InuYasha stared blankly and the insane soup."Uh-huh...and then one of these days Kaede is gonna get one of them face-lift things.."  
  
"SILENCE,YOU WEAKLING!"The ramen commanded.InuYasha yelped and hop back 2 ft."I will-and SHALL-RULE THIS ERA!Now..I have a tiny,little favor to ask you."  
The hanyou blinked."What makes you think-"  
"Quiet!In order for me to succeed in my plan...you need to EAT ME!"  
"NOW I KNOW YOUR INSANE!WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'Eat You'?!"InuYasha hollered.Things were getting kind of crazy by now.  
  
"EAT ME!"The Ramen commanded.  
"I can't hear youuuuu!"InuYasha sung,covering his ears and crouching in a corner.He was NOT getting 'sat' on this hard as a rock floor.No,he refused.  
"You can't handle the Ramen!ADMIT IT!"  
InuYasha blinked and turned.A gleam of challenge shown in his eyes."What...was that?"He asked,fingers flexing toward the chop sticks.  
"Oooohh!I think I hit a nerve...YOU RAMEN-INTOLERANT MUTT!You couldn't eat me if you tried!You couldn't and you-huh?Wh-what are you doing?!"The ramen panicked as InuYasha picked up the bowl and took a whiff of the smells.  
"Now..YOU DIE!"InuYasha laughed.  
  
A pained shriek and insane laughter followed.  
  
**(me:ah...nothing like a little epidemic to end your day!hehe..)**  
  
"InuYasha!"Kagome chirped cheerfully,bouncing into the room with her bowel of ramen.  
The bowel crashed to the floor as she took in the sight of her once spotless dining room.  
  
Broth and noodles were thrown all over the room.Wet footprints covered most of the furniture.And finally,crashed in the center of the room,was InuYasha.The ramen bowl was thrown over his face.His haori**(me:once again..kimono..thingie..)**was stained was broth and the chopsticks were still held in his hand.  
"I-Inu..Yasha..?"Kagome stammered,the fires of rage forming behind her.  
"H-huh?Oh..h-hi Kagome."InuYasha answered weakily,sitting up.  
  
"SIT BOY!SIT SIT SIT!AND WHEN YOU GET UP YOUR CLEANING EVERYTHING!YOU HEAR ME!??!!!"  
  
**_Owari!!!_**

* * *

**Achica:** Hehe,My first more then one chapter fic!I'm so proud of myself!-pats herself on the back-  
Oh..incase you people are wondering,go to ,go to movies,and watch the one called "All Your Pie".It gave me the inspiration to right this.So basically..the idea was copywrighted to them..I only changed it for my lack of things to do and produced this! 


End file.
